This invention relates generally to devices for perforating well casings and more specifically to a device for perforating well casings and fracturing rock as part of the hydraulic fracturing, or fracking, method of drilling for petroleum resources.
High explosive perforation guns are the conventional method of explosively perforating wellbores. In a well that has been cased and otherwise completed before stimulation, perforation devices (“perforating guns”) containing carefully placed high explosive charges are sent downhole, typically with wirelines, and detonated using electrical signals in order to create a flow of oil/gas into the wellbore.
There are several problems with the conventional methods that are used for perforating a wellbore. One problem is that there is a high potential for accidents caused by explosives used for perforations.
Another problem is delays associated with removing the perforating device before utilizing the well.
Another problem is the inability of the conventional methods to penetrate rock satisfactorily to provide a pathway for ground resources.
Another problem is insufficient fracturing occurring during the perforation step.
Another problem is the compaction of rock caused by the detonation wave associated with high explosives.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that is configured to perforate a well casing and to fracture surrounding rock such that ground resources can be extracted.